Hello Stranger
by Anoctnymous
Summary: Apa lagi yang lebih absurd bagi Levi selain sesosok makhluk jejadian menjadi penghuni baru rumahnya. Terlebih ia harus membantu si hantu kecil untuk reinkarnasi. /AU. Kid!Erwin, Adult!Levi.


**Hello Stranger**

**.**

**Summary:** Apa lagi yang lebih absurd bagi Levi selain sesosok makhluk jejadian menjadi penghuni baru rumahnya. Terlebih ia harus membantu si hantu kecil untuk reinkarnasi.

**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime. Author tidak mengambil keuntungan material dalam pembuatan fic.

**Warning:** possibly ooc, bahasa campur aduk antara baku dan non-baku, plot pasaran, alternate universe, benar-benar fast-paced plot nge-rush syalalala~

Happy reading!

.

* * *

.

"Aku berani bersumpah kalau hantu itu ada!"

Tengah hari tua, kantin _Recon Corporation _sudah digonjang-ganjing teriakan cetar membahana di salah satu sisi ruangan. Untungnya masih dapat teredam oleh celotehan lain yang saling menimpali. Tidak ada yang peduli. Masing-masing sibuk dengan ceritanya sendiri.

"Eren, kecilkan suaramu," setengah berbisik, temannya yang berambut pirang sebahu menarik lengan si pemuda.

"Kau yakin?" tanya salah seorang dari mereka.

"Tentu, Connie. Kau juga melihat bayangan itu 'kan, Mikasa?" Eren melirik ke sampingnya, mencari dukungan atas argumennya.

Gadis berparas oriental tersebut menggeleng.

"Hahaha, mungkin hantu itu naksir padamu sehingga hanya menampakan diri untukmu saja," seseorang terkekeh mencemooh.

Tampang Eren semakin terlipat ke dalam. "Jean, aku yakin kalau kau berada dalam posisiku, kau pasti sudah pingsan duluan." Napas memburu, berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak balas berteriak.

"Apa kau bilang?!" Jean bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"MUKA KUDA!"

"Hentikan! Jean, Eren!" Mikasa melerai.

Keduanya mulai menarik pusat perhatian orang-orang di sekitar. Teman-teman mereka yang lain pura-pura tidak kenal.

Tak jauh dari situ, duduklah tiga serangkai jomblo-jomblo bahagia—para eksekutif muda _Recon Corporation_. Bersama meniti karir dari nol. Bersama merasakan susah senang dunia pekerjaan bertahun-tahun. Dan yang paling mempererat tali persahabatan mereka—selain menyadari bahwa ada ikatan batin karena sama-sama _freak _terhadap hal tertentu—adalah masih betah melajang di usia kepala tiga. Sungguh kisah persahabatan yang inspiratif.

"Dasar bocah," Levi yang menyandang jabatan _General Manager_ berkomentar singkat. Ia mengambil gelas berisikan _coffee latte_ di depannya dengan cara yang tidak lazim—jemari menjepit bibir gelas—dan menyesap pelan.

"Ah, indahnya masa muda," tambah Mike, si Manager Akunting yang berpostur tinggi menjulang. Sebelum diminum, ia terlebih dahulu mengendus aroma kopinya. Berani bertaruh kalau Mike bisa menebak jenis biji kopi yang dipakai. Indera penciumannya memang berfungsi sangat efektif dan membuatnya sensitif akan bau parfum, apalagi jika disemprot kelebihan dosis sehingga wanginya tersebar ke mana-mana.

Di samping kiri Levi, Hanji—Kepala Divisi _Research and Development_—menumpahkan beberapa sendok krim ke dalam cangkir sehingga kopi hitam bertransformasi menjadi kopi susu.

"Kalian berdua terdengar seperti om-om kesepian." Hanji terkekeh. "Yang mereka bicarakan tentang rumor jalanan berhantu itu, kan?"

Tidak bermaksud menguping, tapi mau tidak mau frekuensi obrolan sekelompok karyawan muda tadi merambat sampai ke telinga tiga orang ini. Jam makan siang seperti sekarang adalah waktu yang paling tepat untuk acara kumpul bersama atau lebih tepatnya disebut bergosip.

Macam-macam berita miring diproduksi di kantin ini. Misalnya, isu kenaikan gaji yang sempat menghebohkan satu kantor tetapi ternyata hanya di-_PHP_ oleh sang bos atau tetangga Moblit—anak buah Hanji—yang kedapatan selingkuh dan si pacar gelap rupanya adalah salah satu karyawan _Recon Corporation_.

Orang bilang gosip menyebar lebih cepat dari berita baik. Sepertinya benar.

Dan topik yang kini sedang hangat diperbincangkan adalah rumor adanya rute angker di salah jalanan di kota Stohess ini. Katanya jika melewati jalan itu saat malam berkabut, mobil mendadak mogok tanpa alasan yang jelas. Kemudian disusul suara-suara aneh entah datang dari mana dan kesadaranmu perlahan menghilang. Kemudian ketika kau terbangun, kau sudah berada di sebuah tempat pemakaman yang berada di jalur tersebut.

Levi mendengus. "Hmph. Siapa juga yang percaya gosip picisan semacam itu."

"Tapi sudah banyak saksi mata, lho," ujar Hanji.

"Sebodoh amat," culas seperti biasanya.

"Atau mungkin kau mau mengalaminya sendiri?"

"Tidak, terima kasih, Mike. Kau saja." Levi tertawa garing tanpa nada. "Bukan berarti aku takut, ya," tambahnya cepat.

Setelah sepiring bihun goreng tandas dilahap Hanji, si wanita berkacamata kembali membuka suara, "Omong-omong, sebentar sepulang kerja kita jadi kan pergi minum-minum?"

"Sepertinya aku tidak bisa. Masih banyak kerjaan." Levi mencocol kentang goreng ke dalam saus tomat.

"Yaaah, sayang sekali. Padahal aku berniat untuk mengenalkanmu dengan seorang gadis," Mike menimpali.

Bukan hanya sekali Levi dicomblangi oleh kawan-kawannya—berhubung usianya sudah segitu dan tidak pernah terlihat dekat dengan wanita manapun (kecuali Hanji) membuat mereka prihatin. Entah karena dia gila kerja, atau sengaja menyibukan diri, atau memang tidak tertarik dengan lawan jenis (yang ini masih dipertanyakan kebenarannya), tapi sampai saat ini tidak ada satu pun yang sukses.

Ia masih ingat terakhir kali dijodohkan. Si wanita cantik dan bahenol. Dari segi fisik sangat meyakinkan. Tapi sayangnya tidak lulus uji kelayakan kebersihan. Ternyata si wanita mempunyai masalah dengan bau mulut—ups. Jika umumnya sehabis kencan sang pria akan menghadiahi suatu benda sebagai kenang-kenangan—misalnya jam tangan bermerk, jika kau cukup kaya—untuk si wanita, maka di akhir pertemuannya Levi memberikan obat kumur untuk teman kencan seharinya itu. Romantis sekali, Levi.

"Tch! Itu lagi. Apa kalian tidak bosan terus-terusan menjodohkanku? Menyerah saja. Aku tidak akan pernah tertarik."

"Nah! Karena sikapmu yang seperti itulah kau bisa-bisa disangka homo." Hanji tergelak. "Kami ini baik hati mau menolongmu. Bukankah begitu, Mike?" Ia menyikut pelan lengan si pirang.

Mike mengangguk afirmatif.

"Alasan basi. Kalau aku homo berarti kalian juga sama homonya denganku," balas Levi, menyinggung status _single _dua orang temannya itu.

Hanji dan Mike tertawa bersamaan. Saling menghina satu dengan yang lain adalah salah satu bentuk persahabatan mereka.

"Yah sudahlah. Aku akan pergi berdua saja dengan Mike kalau begitu."

Mereka segera beranjak dari sana, menandakan jam makan siang telah habis.

.

* * *

.

Matahari telah beringsut di sudut barat dan Levi masih berkutat di depan komputer. Bunyi jemari beradu dengan keyboard yang menemani. Secangkir kopi buatan sekretarisnya telah dingin membaur di antara tumpukan laporan dari bawahan.

Tak lama pintu terketuk. Sebuah kepala berambut sewarna jahe menyembul dari sana. "_Sir_, saya pulang duluan, ya. Sebaiknya Anda juga tidak berlama-lama di sini karena menurut ramalan cuaca, hari ini akan berkabut. Dan mengendarai mobil malam-malam saat berkabut itu berbahaya," ujar Petra.

Sebagai sekretaris teladan, Petra selalu mengkhawatirkan atasannya itu. Jiwa keibuannya memang tinggi.

Levi melirik sedikit ke arah pintu, kemudian membalas, "Ah ya, pulanglah. Wanita tidak baik pulang terlalu larut." Matanya dialihkan kembali ke monitor. Walau muka Levi sangar karena kurang asupan senyuman, tapi ia cukup _gentleman_ sebenarnya.

Petra tersenyum kecil lalu menutup pintu.

Levi sudah terbiasa kerja lembur. Bisa dibilang hampir setiap hari ia pulang dari jam yang seharusnya. Selain karena honor lembur yang lumayan, ia tidak punya alasan yang cukup untuk membuatnya cepat kembali ke rumah. Levi hanya tinggal seorang diri. Menenggelamkan diri dalam pekerjaan menurutnya cara lebih efektif untuk membunuh waktu. Di rumahnya yang sepi, waktu seolah berputar dua kali lebih lambat.

Singkat kata, rutinitas harian Levi sebagai berikut: Bangun pagi (jangan lupa mandi), ke kantor, kerja sampai malam, pulang rumah/singgah jalan-jalan dengan Hanji dan Mike (kalau diajak), mandi (budayakan rajin mandi!), nonton TV, tidur.

Ulangi aktivitas tersebut sampai hari Jumat. Akhir pekan biasanya dihabiskan dengan bermalas-malasan, menonton DVD, atau membereskan rumah. Sekarang sudah terdengar cukup membosankan?

Lagi-lagi pintu terbuka. Kali ini tanpa ketukan pintu. Levi mendecih sebal, ia sudah bisa menebak siapa pelakunya.

"Yuhuuu~ Kerja yang rajin, ya, Pak Manajer." Hanji melambaikan tangan dengan ceria. Di belakangnya ada Mike.

"Pulang sana. Kalau boleh tidak usah kembali."

"Ih, jahatnya."

Mike masuk ke dalam ruangan, mengendus sejenak. "Berita baiknya, kau tidak sendirian, Levi. Ada yang menemanimu, tuh." Telunjuk mengarah di salah satu pojok ruangan yang kosong.

Hanji terkikik geli. Sesungguhnya memang tidak ada apa-apa di sana. Mike hanya sedang ingin menggoda Levi.

"Yeah. yeah. Seperti aku bakalan takut saja," santai, Levi menanggapi.

Menurutnya, masih lebih horor partikel-partikel debu yang menginvasi meja kerjanya daripada entitas yang tidak jelas semacam hantu.

.

* * *

.

Levi meregangkan otot-otot tubuhnya. Angka 20:13 berkedip di jam digital pada dasbor mobil. Setelah lelah bekerja seharian, yang Levi inginkan sekarang adalah segera pulang dan berendam dalam _bathtub. _Kalau perlu sekalian tambah minyak aroma terapi.

Mobil sedan hitam melaju di tengah kota Stohess. Dinginnya malam tidak meredam vitalitas kota ini. Sebaliknya, lampu-lampu neon bersinar nyalang, menantang gelap yang menyelimuti. Aktivitas pusat hiburan meningkat pada malam hari.

Sebagai timbal balik, Levi sekarang terjebak macet. Jalur menuju rumahnya kini tengah ada perbaikan. Sebenarnya masih bisa dilewati karena tidak mengambil porsi seantero jalan. Tapi, yah itu, harus sabar antri. Dan sumbu kesabarannya sama pendek dengan tinggi badannya.

Levi memutar arah dan memutuskan untuk mengambil rute lain. Lebih jauh, namun setidaknya ia tidak harus berdesakkan di antara mobil.

Kontas dengan jalan tadi yang Levi lewati, semakin jauh ke dalam, jalanan ini semakin senyap. Tidak banyak rumah penduduk. Sebagian besar malah terlihat telah ditinggalkan pemiliknya dan tidak terawat. Hanya beberapa lampu penerang yang berfungsi, menambah suasana mencekam. Pohon-pohon besar menjadi ornamen tambahan—sesekali dedaunan bergesekan ditiup angin.

Oh, akhirnya Levi sadar bahwa ini adalah jalan yang diterpa rumor berhantu itu. Ditambah sekarang berkabut. Lengkaplah sudah.

Selain (katanya) ada hantu, Levi pernah mendengar bahwa sering terjadi kecelakaan di sini. Rasanya rasional mengingat kabut mengurangi jarak pandang sehingga sangat riskan jika ada mobil yang melaju dari arah berlawanan.

Ia memelankan kecepatan. Perlahan-lahan, lagu yang bersumber dari radio yang diputarnya berubah menjadi bunyi statik. Levi mengecek ponsel. Tidak ada sinyal.

Keadaan berikutnya diperparah manakala mobil berhenti mendadak. Levi mengeluarkan semua koleksi sumpah serapah yang ia tahu. Maksud hati ingin menghindari macet, ia malah tidak bisa ke mana-mana sekarang. Betapa Dewi Fortuna sangat mencintainya.

Sekitar sepuluh menit Levi terdiam di dalam mobil—memikirkan bagaimana caranya ia bisa keluar dari tempat terkutuk ini—ketika sebuah langkah kaki sampai ke pendengarannya.

Tiba-tiba semua rumor itu menyeruak dari otak tanpa ia panggil. Bukan, bukannya Levi takut hantu atau apa, tapi ia lebih khawatir kalau ada pembunuh yang mengincar nyawanya dan mengambil data penting perusahaan kemudian organ tubuhnya dijual ke pasar gelap. Entah kenapa ia bisa-bisanya kepikiran sampai ke situ. Mungkin belakangan Levi terlalu banyak menonton film kriminal.

Langkah kaki semakin mendekat. Levi menoleh dan mendapati ternyata mobilnya berhenti tepat di depan sebuah pemakaman. Dengan motif menyelamatkan diri (sekali lagi bukan karena takut setan), dia segera bergegas ke sana.

Levi mengenal tempat ini sebagai pemakaman kuno. Lihat saja tulisan di batu nisan yang mulai terhapus digerogoti zaman dan pahatan artistik di sekeliling—kebanyakan patung malaikat yang sedang meratap.

Ini mungkin terdengar gila tapi Levi merasa lebih nyaman berada di kuburan ketimbang tempat tadi. Bunyi-bunyi aneh itu telah berhenti mengikuti.

Diambilnya sapu tangan dari saku celana, menyingkirkan debu dan daun kering dari sebuah makam. Setelah merasa cukup bersih, Levi duduk di situ. Jas dirapatkan. Levi mengalami 3K; kelaparan, kedinginan, dan kelelahan. Betapa sial ia hari ini.

Harusnya dia sudah berada di rumah, mandi air hangat, kemudian menikmati secangkir teh herbal, dan duduk di sofa yang empuk, dan—

"BOO!"

Levi terjungkal. Di tengah proses mengheningkan cipta, ia tiba-tiba dikagetkan oleh sesuatu yang tiba-tiba muncul entah dari mana. Saking terkejutnya ia bahkan tidak sempat menjerit. Setelah menstabilkan detak jantung yang seolah ingin meloncat ke luar dari tulang rusuk, Levi memerhatikan si 'sesuatu' itu.

Yang Levi tahu selama ini—dari kesaksian orang-orang dan film—hantu selalu berwujud seram dan menakutkan. Satu-satunya yang diingat berwajah imut adalah Casper. Si bocah hantu botak nan baik hati. Di hadapannya, alih-alih kepala pelontos, sosok yang melayang di udara itu memiliki surai bak kelopak bunga matahari. Mata bulat besar berkerlip layaknya permata safir. Tubuhnya seukuran anak berusia delapan atau sembilan tahun, terlihat seperti anak-anak pada umumnya, minus kulit super pucat.

Ia mengenakan kemeja lengan panjang putih polos dan rompi abu-abu. _Cravat _melingkar di leher. Celana kain sampai sebatas lutut. Kaus kaki naik menutupi betis dan sepatu pantofel hitam yang mengilap. Walau terkesan jadul, tapi penampilannya yang sangat rapi itu membuatnya terlihat—

—tidak. Sekarang bukan waktunya jadi komentator _fashion._

Kembali ke permasalahan awal. Ada dua hal yang Levi benci dari impresi pertama.

Satu, walau masih bocah tapi si makhluk jejadian sebenarnya cukup tinggi untuk anak seusianya. Mungkin beberapa tahun ke depan makhluk jejadian itu bisa lebih tinggi dari Levi—abaikan fakta bahwa hantu tidak mungkin bertumbuh lagi. Ugh, memikirkan itu saja sudah membuat Levi emosi.

Dua, si bocah hantu tidak tahu diri itu sedang sibuk tertawa nista.

Ralat. si bocah-hantu-tengil-paling-tidak-tahu-diri-di-selur uh-jagat-raya itu sedang MENERTAWAI DIRINYA.

Harga diri Levi serasa tercabik.

Dengan posisi bokong masih mencium tanah, Levi menyalak, "Beraninya kau membuatku kaget, **BOCAH KAMPRET**!" Suaranya naik dua oktaf, sanggup membangkitkan mayat dari dalam kuburan.

Si hantu berhenti tertawa, mundur beberapa langkah. Ia menatap Levi. Pupil matanya membesar. Mulut menganga. Sekarang giliran dia yang terkesiap. Hahaha! Rasakan itu! Levi tidak gentar menghadapi apapun, apalagi cuma hantu yang tidak seram. Ini sebuah pencapaian. Perlu dicantumkan dalam biografinya kelak.

Alih-alih kabur menghilang karena takut—seperti yang diharapkan Levi—hantu/setan/tuyul atau apalah sebutannya itu malah terbang menukik mendekati Levi sehingga wajah mereka tinggal berjarak beberapa senti.

"Kau bisa melihatku?" ia bertanya.

"Aku tidak buta. Tentu saja kau jelas-jelas berada di depanku."

"HOREEEEE!"

"Huh?"

"AKHIRNYA! Aku telah menunggu ini sekian lama!"

"Eh—hah apa?"

Si hantu terbang kegirangan, melesat ke sana-sini. Levi bangkit berdiri, menepuk pantat yang ternodai debu dan tanah. Mumpung hantu itu tenggelam dalam euforia (yang Levi sendiri pun tidak mengerti kenapa dia sesenang itu), ia mengendap-endap, bersiap kabur.

"Heeeeh, tunggu dulu. Mau ke mana?"

Sial. Si hantu berhasil menghadangnya.

"Pulang," Levi menjawab singkat.

"Hmm, memangnya Anda bisa pulang?"

Alis Levi berkedut. "Maksudnya?"

"Bukankah kendaraan Anda harusnya sekarang tidak bisa digunakan, benar?"

"Oh … jadi kau penyebabnya, ya." Levi menyilangkan tangan di depan dada. Sorot matanya tajam mengintimidasi seolah akan menelan si bocah bulat-bulat (andai bisa).

"B-bukan, kok. Tapi aku tahu pelakunya. Dia penghuni baru di sini dan pembuat onar. Aku sendiri tidak suka dia. Sejak kelakuannya yang hobi mengganggu orang-orang yang lewat, tempat ini jadi jarang dikunjungi. Aku jadi kesepian." Ekspresinya tertekuk sedih.

Levi baru tahu kalau hantu bisa curhat juga ternyata.

"Aku bisa membantumu ke luar dari sini. Mau?" sambungnya.

"Caranya?"

Bibir si hantu menyungging lebar. "Tunggu di sini. Aku akan segera kembali."

Levi menurut saja. Lagipula ia tidak punya ide bagaimana caranya pulang selain berharap pada bocah itu. Ironis, memang.

Tak lama kemudian yang bersangkutan datang memberikan laporan.

"Semuanya beres!" ia tersenyum bangga.

"Kau yakin, Bocah?"

"Seratus persen."

Levi bahkan sudah tidak menanyakan perihal metode yang dipakai. Asal dia bisa kembali ke rumah, Levi tak peduli yang lainnya. "Baguslah."

"Oh iya, jangan memanggilku bocah terus dong. Aku juga punya nama. Anda namanya siapa?"

Bola mata kelabu Levi berputar dramatis. Apa-apaan hantu ini. Tadi curhat, sekarang ajak kenalan. Namun berhubung ia sudah ditolong, tidak ada salahnya memberitahukan identitasnya. Toh cuma nama. Anggaplah balas jasa.

"Aku Levi. Kau?"

"Erwin. Erwin Smith. Salam kenal, Paman Levi!"

Sebentar. Sepertinya telinga Levi sedikit terganggu. Tadi dia dipanggil apa? Paman? _**PAMAN?!**_

Baru kali ini Levi merasa tua padahal tampangnya berhasil menipu domba-domba malang yang mengira ia masih dua puluhan.

"Oi, jangan memanggilku paman. Aku tidak setua itu dan tidak pernah menikahi tantemu."

"Tapi kan paman lebih tua dariku. Um, memang sih kalau dihitung-hitung secara literal aku memang jauh lebih tua. Tapi tetap saja paman orang dewasa sedangkan aku anak-anak. Jadi etikanya aku harus memanggil Anda paman." Erwin menempelkan jempol dan telunjuk di dagu—pose berpikir ala detektif. Menganalisa secara mendalam kemudian mengambil kesimpulan.

Levi membuang napas. Kenapa juga dia jadi meperdebatkan hal tidak penting begini, duh. Membuang waktu saja. "Terserah deh," sahut Levi apatis.

Berbalik badan, Levi berjalan menjauhi Erwin. Baru saja beberapa langkah, kakinya terasa berat. Ketika menoleh, ia mendapati Erwin bergelayut menahan sebelah kaki.

"Tunggu. Jangan pergi dulu. Tadi aku kan sudah menolong paman. Sekarang giliran paman yang membantuku." Erwin mengeratkan pelukan sekuat tenaga, meski ia harus terseok karena Levi terus menyeret kakinya.

Ohoho, bantuan tadi tidak gratis rupanya. Inilah kenapa Levi lebih suka mengerjakan segala sesuatu seorang diri. Sekarang apa? Ia akan dipaksa melakukan kontrak di mana jiwanya dihisap secara perlahan? Harus memberikan tumbal seratus gadis perawan?

"Oke. Aku sangat berterimakasih kepadamu. Tapi sekarang aku harus pulang. Semoga hari-harimu menyenangkan. Dadah."

Levi berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Erwin, tapi si hantu kecil tidak bisa terjamah oleh fisik manusianya. Curang. Ia tak dapat menyentuh Erwin, sementara yang bersangkutan bisa, begitu? Ini namanya diskriminasi makhluk hidup!

"Aku mau ikut paman."

"APA?"

"Tenang saja. Aku bisa melakukan berbagai pekerjaan rumah. Pokoknya aku tidak akan merepotkan. Yang penting aku mau ikut paman."

Erwin mengeluarkan jurus anak-kucing-terbuang-yang-perlu-dikasihani. Matanya berkaca-kaca saat menatap Levi.

"Aku tidak membuka lowongan pembantu."

Gagal.

Erwin kembali memeluk kaki Levi. "IKUUUUUT!"

"LEPASKAN AKU!"

"Kalau begitu setidaknya dengarkan permintaanku. _Please..._"

Levi berhenti memberontak. Dilihatnya binar mata Erwin yang berpendar serius. Berbeda dengan sebelumnya. Ia terlihat tidak main-main.

"Kau mau apa?"

"Bantu aku reinkarnasi."

.

.

**TBC**

.

* * *

**A/N:**

KENAPA SAYA BIKIN MULTICHAPTER LAGI YA TUHAN. Padahal yang di fandom sebelah aja udah lumutan saya tinggalin orz.

Erwin jadi anak kecil di sini karena saya gemes maksimal ngeliat fanart shota!Erwin hshshshs / / /

Ngomong-ngomong, ini bukan fic pedo.

.

Terima kasih telah membaca.

Reviews are very welcome :D

**See you next chapter! **(kalo ada /PLAK)


End file.
